


Sick in Love

by SPRINKLESREMAIN



Category: Assault Android Cactus (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apricot has Hanahaki Disease, Deviates From Canon, Doubt, F/F, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, it doesn't even remotely connect to AAC, like- really deviates from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPRINKLESREMAIN/pseuds/SPRINKLESREMAIN
Summary: in which Mimi diagnoses Apricot with Hanahaki Disease and Apricot fears that confessing how she feels to Raspberry won't cure her.
Relationships: Apricot/Raspberry
Kudos: 2





	Sick in Love

**Author's Note:**

> yea, i'm copying this story from my Wattpad under the same name
> 
> Apricot and Mimi are my fan characters for AAC, Raspberry belongs to my friend Kiki
> 
> cover-  
> 

It started with what seemed like a cold. Apricot had caught it around October, but paid no mind to it. After all, it was that time of year, most people were getting sick. But just weeks later, she knew she was suffering with something much worse.

_"An illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flowers, they will then proceed to cough up the petals, and sometimes the flowers themselves. One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if the said person returns the feeling. It cannot be resolved with friendship. It has to be genuine feelings of love."_

Seated on Apricot's bed, Mimi read the article displayed aloud and clear; when she reached the end, she lowered the lid of her computer to look up at the tall blondie, who was pacing around her room frustratedly. The tickling sensation in Apricot's throat wouldn't leave her, along with the thought that she could be throwing up those goddamn petals again at any second.

"There's gotta be some other way, Mimi," Apricot said, hoping her friend knew of any other cure, but to her horror, there was nothing else that could cleanse her of this condition.

"I'm so sorry, I.. I wish there w-was, but-" Mimi stuttered before being interrupted.

Apricot let out an enraged cry, _"No! There has to be!_ " and stopped in her tracks out of anger, but guilt immediately struck when she saw the frightened look on Mimi's face. Giving a sigh, Apricot sunk down beside her friend, glaring at the floor with dull eyes. Although she felt that hope was lost, the easing of tension in her neck gave her a little reassurance.

"It's just, what if she doesn't like me back? I could go ahead and confess but still be cursed with this fuckin' disease, for all I know." Apricot huffed.

Mimi fidgeted in her place, pressing her index fingers together nervously, before inquiring, "If you don't mind me asking, who is this person you're having feelings for? You haven't exactly told me..."

Apricot briskly turned to face Mimi a second time with an angered, red face and clenched teeth.

"That's because it's none of your- _hrrk-!_ god- damn-" tension returned to her neck again - the flower-petals came up, making it almost impossible to speak, or even breath. Mimi's expression changed to one of concern as Apricot coughed loudly, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to get the flowers out of her body.

A handful of sunflower petals soon shot out from her throat, and settled on her lap. Apricot, now able to breath once more, emitted a sigh, resting with her elbows on her thighs and head in her hands. She stared down at the amber petals with a face of disgust.

"I can't even think about her without these fuckin' flowers coming up my throat." Apricot growled, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the nest of petals below.

"I'm sorry..." these words almost didn't leave Mimi's mouth, in fear that she would only upset Apricot further, but to Mimi's surprise, she took to them quite well.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Really." Apricot glanced at Mimi from the corner of her eye - she was fumbling with her sleeves anxiously, before closing her laptop and putting it aside. Apricot looked away and took a fistful of the petals she coughed out, examining them closely and thinking to herself. If she waited it out too long, this sickness could kill her. But she wasn't quite ready yet to make a move.

Apricot was head over heels for Raspberry; she couldn't tell anyone about it, as it would ruin her reputation as the generally aloof badass of the group. But, it was inevitable that soon, someone would find out about Apricot's little crush and tell her, or Apricot, herself, would have to come clean.

It was that, or die at the hands of this wretched disease.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm more of an artist than a writer, so it's not of amazing quality - but i had fun with it anyways  
> constructive criticism is appreciated, especially regarding tags because dAMN THAT SHIT'S HARDER THAN I THOUGHT----


End file.
